


2IC

by tigersharktimes



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Revised Version, Season/Series 02, Smut, Sparky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: The second ranking officer is upset.





	2IC

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005, already posted on my website, recently revised  
> After years I'm watching the show again, falling for this amazing ship again.

  
Elizabeth couldn't take her eyes of him. He was pacing her quarters like a caged animal, radiating suppressed anger.

"What's wrong?" she trilled, feigning nescience. _Isn't he hot acting like a loose cannon?_

"Nothing." He kept moving back and forth, his body throughout tensed up.  
  
"Oh, come on, John," she said sweetly. "Don't be the typical male."  
  
"I'm not," he denied and out of the blue he took flight for the door.  
  
She jumped into his path. "No, you can't leave until you talk to me."  
  
He struggled in her embrace. "Elizabeth, this has nothing to do with you."  
  
"That I already know," she mumbled against the skin of his neck. "In fact Lt. Colonel John Sheppard is displeased about the new situation in Atlantis."  
  
"I don't know what..."  
  
"He disrelishes that he's not the ranking officer anymore. Not the one in command," she teased, giggling. "The presence of Colonel Caldwell annoys and threatens him."  
  
He gaped at her. "What the hell? Are you enjoying this?"  
  
"Just a bit." She laughed. "Now you know how I feel all the times you don't listen to me."  
  
"I always listen to you. In my book you have the command."  
  
"Oh, really? Are you asking me to use my position to make Colonel Caldwell back down?"  
  
"Don't you dare," he growled.  
  
"Are you jealous, John?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" he sniffed.  
  
"This isn't a competition." Elizabeth stroked the front of his uniform. "For me you'll always _be_ the ranking officer. What's it gonna take to make you realize that?"  
  
"Elizabeth, it's not like that at all."  
  
"No?" She kept stroking him and went further down.  
  
"Elizabeth, what are you...?" He swallowed.  
  
She increased the pressure on his front satisfied with the strong response she earned for her moves.  
  
"Elizabeth, please..."  
  
"Please what, Lt. Colonel?" She pulled his zipper down. "Command me." He kept silent but her instincts told her to go on anyway. She slipped a hand inside his pants and got a grip on his rigid shaft.  
  
He groaned and grabbed her shoulders. "Sweet Lord."  
  
"Hardly." She snaked her right hand around the base of his neck and silenced him with a kiss.  
  
He returned the kiss eagerly, and his tensed body softened, only his cock stretched a bit more in her care.  
  
His delightful and keen obedience made her heart burst with joy and for a short time she lost her focus in the pleasure of having him this close, safe and sound, burning to kiss him until the end of day.  
  
John broke the kiss first, gasping for air. "Elizabeth! You don't have to..."  
  
"No, I have to," she soothed him, nibbling at his earlobe. "Your needs are my command." Gracefully, she got to her knees and seized his hard-on. "I can't wait to learn if a Lt. Colonel tastes different compared to a Major?" Her tongue darted out and swirled around the head. _Just hot and ready to be mine._ Her lips played down the cock's length, teasing the underside.  
  
"You wicked little..." He stopped wailing, and his breathing turned into a sequence of harsh and short gasps.  
  
She swallowed one of his balls, fondling it thoroughly with her tongue.  
  
The freshly promoted Lt. Colonel locked his hands in her hair, groaning. "Elizabeth..."  
  
"Mm?" She licked back up his length and sucked him in.  
  
"Faster," he growled.  
  
She let go and grinned up to him. "Did the 2IC give me an order?"  
  
The grip in her hair tightened. "Damn. Finish what you started."  
  
A sly grin on her face, she went back to giving him a special treat, sucking his length all the way down to the root, sucking on him like he was made of the sweetest honey and she was the bee that came to collect.  
  
Her fierce devouring reduced him to sighs and whimpers, his erection throbbing in her capture. He bucked his hips, pushing her on. He was close to surrender.  
  
_Aw, right._ She increased the pressure, demanding what was hers. A few more headbobs and he was cumming. Heavy spurts of his seed hit the back of her throat. Tasting the cool, creamy fluid with a quirky pleasure - _this is part of him_ \- she drank him down and let go.  
  
"Mm, a touch of noble sweetness I'd say," she murmured, and licking her lips she faced his burning gaze.  
  
He pulled her to her feet. "That was a 'Hail Mary'."  
  
"Always the best for my supporters."  
  
"Minx." John kissed her passionately, fleshing out his distinct claim.  
  
"In my heart you are _General_ ," she purred, after plenty of kissing.  
  
"In my heart you are the only one I grant the right to command me." His trademark smirk showed up and he swept her onto his arms, heading for the bed.  
  
"Why, General! What's on your mind?" she laughed, holding on.  
  
"I think it's only fair to earn the stripes you gave to me so graciously."

**Author's Note:**

> Right now I'm very into Sparky again, outlining and writing a few brand new stories. I hope I'm able to finish one soon and the others next year.


End file.
